Biola Merah
by Lavinia Mary
Summary: Muncul begitu saja. Memamerkan keanggunan dan keangkuhanmu. Lalu lenyap bagai salju.  Sebenarnya  Didedikasikan untuk 691869's Day. AU. R n R ?


**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano**

**T rated fanfiction**

**Biola Merah © Me**

**Dedicated for 691869 Day**

**Words: Less than 4950**

**Warning: kiss scene**

**.**

**.**

Biola Merah, berhenti mencipta kutukan.

Biarkan kematian ini menjadi nyawa terakhir untukmu.

Biola Merah, hidupkan iblis ilusi putih.

Bakarlah semua, hingga menyatukan jiwa.

Lenyap dalam salju, hidup dalam api.

Nada saksi bisu fakta

Menari bersama kehangatan, getir dalam perjumpaan

Mata iblis, kembali hidup dalam ilusi

.

.

Rokudo Mukuro tengah menikmati permainan biola di sebuah restoran kecil. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia berada di sana, dengan tempat duduk yang sama dan ekspresi yang serupa pula. Ya, tempat ini khusus untuk dia.

Hampir seluruh pegawai di restoran itu hafal betul sosoknya yang tinggi itu. Begitu pula arah pandangan matanya begitu ia menjejakkan langkah kaki pertamanya untuk tiap daftar hadirnya. Ia akan mengganggu siapa pun yang berani duduk di bangku langganan miliknya, dan itu selalu berhasil.

Jadi, para pegawai sengaja untuk mereservasi tempat itu untuk Rokudo Mukuro pada waktu malam—daripada harus menerima komplain dari pelanggan lain. Ya, karena ia hanya datang pada malam hari.

Dengan segelas anggur di gelas miliknya, ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Karena tak ada yang menarik, ia kembali menatap pemain biola yang duduk tepat di hadapannya. Menikmati tiap gesekan dawai yang berbunyi penuh irama. Nada-nada yang terdengar seperti d_éjà vu _di telinganya, namun tak pernah membuat ia bosan. Baginya itu seperti sebuah penutup bagi makan malam yang sempurna.

.

Di dekat pintu belakang tempat para pegawai biasa keluar-masuk, pria berambut sebiru lautan berdiri dengan punggung tersandar di dinding. Setelah beberapa menit ia menunggu bersama angin malam, orang yang ia tunggu-tunggu akhirnya keluar. Sang Pemain Biola itu hendak pulang.

Pria bermantel hitam itu menghentikan langkahnya karena kehadiran pria lain yang nampak menunggunya. Ia bisa merasakan senyuman mengembang di wajah pria asing itu. Di dalam hawa dingin yang menusuk ia bertanya, "siapa kau?"

Ia tahu siapa sebenarnya orang itu. Ia tahu bahwa orang yang ada tepat di sampingnya ini adalah seseorang yang selalu menikmati—ya, ia yakin itu—permainannya. Dia merasakan hawa kehadirannya di tiap malam. Begitu pula dia tahu bahwa pria ini jarang melepaskan pandangan mata tiap kali ia menggesek senar biola kesayangannya.

"Aku Rokudo Mukuro," jawab pria berambut biru itu.

"Untuk apa kau di sini?"

"Oya, bukankah kurang sopan jika berbicara tanpa saling mengenal?" goda Mukuro.

"Kau yang mulai."

"Baik—sekali lagi. Aku Rokudo Mukuro, siapa namamu?"

"Hibari, Hibari Kyoya." Begitu saja perkenalan pertama dari Sang Pemain Biola dan pengagumnya.

"Jadi, untuk apa kau kemari, Rokudo Mukuro?" tanya Hibari. Tapi sebenarnya nada bicaranya tidak seperti bertanya, 'sih.

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya ingin menemanimu pulang. Apa aku boleh?"

Hibari berjalan tiga langkah lebih dahulu dan menggumam, "jika dengan menjawab 'tidak' akan menghentikanmu, maka jawabannya tidak."

Mukuro menyusul dengan berjalan lebih cepat, "sayangnya tidak akan. Apa kaumau kuantar?"

Mantel panjangnya sedikit berkibar ketika Hibari mempercepat langkahnya, namun tetap stabil dan berirama seperti permainan biolanya. "Tidak."

Mukuro ikut mempercepat langkahnya, ia menoleh pada wajah Hibari yang tertutup kerah bajunya. "Kau yakin?" tanya—ah, lebih tepat goda Mukuro.

Kesal, Hibari menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba. Begitu juga dengan Mukuro. Mereka berdua berdiri tepat bersebelahan di bawah cahaya lampu jalan yang menyala terang. Langkahnya tidak terpengaruh oleh licinnya jalanan karena turun salju, ia tetap stabil. "Berhenti bicara dan pulang ke apartemen mewahmu. Aku tidak butuh tumpangan apapun dari lelaki semacam kau."

Mukuro diam sejenak usai dua kalimat itu keluar dari bibir yang tak dapat ia lihat. Namun, senyuman kembali mengembang di wajahnya. Kasar sekali, kesannya seperti Mukuro ini lelaki brengsek yang bermain wanita tiap malam. Tapi, amarah yang langsung meluap-luap bukan karakternya. "Tidak juga. Apartemenku tidak jauh lebih baik dari milikmu. Lagipula, apartemenmu berada jauh dari sini, bukan?"

Hibari memicingkan pandangan matanya, "bagaimana kautahu, ?"

Mengacuhkan sebutannya, Mukuro menggendikan bahu, "mudah saja. Aku mengikutimu."

Lelaki berambut raven itu mendecih sebelum meninggalkan Mukuro berdiri seorang diri di sana. Ia menunggu beberapa menit di sebuah pemberhentian bis terdekat sementara Mukuro masih berdiri di tempat yang sama namun dengan tatapan yang tak pernah lepas darinya. Hibari mencoba meraih gagang di dekat pintu masuk agar ia tak salah langkah. Beberapa detik sebelum bus yang dinaikinya melaju, ia berkata cukup keras, "mungkin lain kali."

Mukuro terkekeh pelan. Secara samar melambaikan tangan kanannya yang kini kembali terselip di mantel tebalnya. "Sampai besok, Hibari Kyoya."

.

.

Pada hari kedua, Mukuro berbicara secara langsung dengan Hibari seperti kemarin malam. Dengan pembicaraan yang persis dengan kemarin malam. Juga berakhir gertakan dari Hibari. Lagi-lagi Mukuro membiarkannya pergi begitu saja.

Hal yang sama berlangung pada hari ketiga. Bertemu di pintu belakang, berjalan beriringan dengan beradu kecepatan dan lebar tiap langkah kaki, kemudian berakhir dengan beberapa kata atau kalimat sarkastik.

Malam ketiga sejak dua lelaki itu bercakap-cakap secara langsung. Mukuro masih tak absen dari tempat langganannya. Menikmati lagu baru, namun tetap sama dengan hari-hari sebelumnya. Selama jemari lentik itu yang bermain di hadapannya, tak ada hal yang bosan untuk dinikmati. Rasanya seperti memakan sarapan buatan ibu, suatu rutinitas yang kembali terulang di kehidupan mana pun namun takkan pernah membuat kita bosan.

Begitu pula dengan Hibari. Ia masih merasakan aura yang sama dari lelaki bersuara merdu yang selalu menikmati permainannya. Di dalam hati ia merutuk Mukuro, akan menghantam wajah lelaki itu kalau ia lagi-lagi menawari tumpangan dengan sedikit memaksa. Atau mungkin mempersiapkan kata-kata sarkastis baru untuk menggertak lelaki itu.

Namun, begitu Hibari menjejakkan kakinya keluar dari restoran, ia tak mendapati pria itu berdiri di sana seperti tiga malam sebelumnya. Menyerah, mungkin? Tapi, jika menilik dari nada serta cara bicaranya, Hibari tahu bahwa Rokudo Mukuro takkan menyerah semudah itu. Hibari tak tahu apa maksud dari lelaki yang selalu mengganggunya ini. Taak bisakah dia berhenti mengusilinya dan mengungkapkan maksudnya tanpa bertele-tele?

Lelaki beriris raven itu menyenggol sesuatu. Ia meraba-raba dan mengusap pelan bagian lain dari benda basah itu sembari memejamkan mata. Begitu ia tahu bahwa itu kaca spion mobil, sebersit firasat buruk menghinggapi benaknya. Walau pun, mungkin saja itu milik orang lain, tapi ia yakin bahwa yang satu ini milik Rokudo Mukuro.

Hibari menaiki tangga bercat hitam dengan sedikit kikisan karat. Hujan yang semakin deras menimbulkan suara cipakan tiap kali kaki itu dilangkahkan. Masih dengan rambut yang basah oleh hujan, Hibari berhenti tepat dua langkah sebelum pintu masuk apartemennya.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini, Rokudo?" ya, Mukuro ada di depan apartemen Hibari.

Mukuro mengibaskan tangannya pelan, "hanya ingin memberimu sebuah kunjungan, Kyoya-kun."

Hibari berkacak pinggang dengan sebelah tangan, "kau tentu orang yang tak tahu adat. Lihatlah betul-betul jam mahalmu."

"Oya, Kyoya-kun. Bukan begitu, tapi aku tahu bahwa kau selalu pulang larut," elaknya. Mukuro menyandar dengan tangan kirinya di pembatas balkon, "jadi, aku yakin tak ada yang salah dan tak ada yang harus minta maaf."

Sang Pemain Biola mendecak kesal, kemudian tersenyum sinis, "pulang sana sebelum biola ini melayang ke wajahmu."

Sebelah alisnya naik secara samar, "hm? Tapi, bukankah seorang tuan rumah seharusnya mempersilakan tamunya masuk terlebih dahulu sebelum mengantarnya ke pintu depan?"

Kesal, Hibari mengacuhkannya sebentar. Ia membuka kunci pintunya dan masuk ke dalam, "—Dan apakah aku pernah menerimamu sebagai tamu?" Hibari berbalik menghadap Mukuro, "selamat malam."

BLAM!

"Ouch." Mukuro mengusap pelan telinganya, "bagaimana caranya dia—"

"—Kau dan semua barangmu memiliki aura yang sama." terima kasih pada Tuhan yang telah memberinya indera pendengaran yang tajam, Hibari masih bisa membalas ucapan Mukuro yang membaur dengan desiran hujan.

.

.

Besok harinya, bersama cuaca yang sedikit berawan Mukuro menikmati akhir minggunya di sebuah taman yang tak pernah ia kunjungi. Semilir angin musim gugur memainkan mantel indigonya. Dengan mata heterokromianya ia menebar pandang ke penjuru taman. Menangkap kerumunan pria-wanita di salah satu bangku, ia tertarik untuk mengetahui apa gerangan yang unik di sana. Langkah dari sepatu fantofelnya menapak pasti.

Oh, dia beruntung bisa menemukan Sang Pemain Biola di siang hari dan bukan di restoran.

Rambut sehitam malam itu tak pudar cahayanya bila diterpa sinar matahari, membuat dia semakin berkilau dengan cincin di jari tengah miliknya. Seekor burung kecil berwarna kuning bertengger nyaman di bahu lain dari Hibari Kyoya. Lelaki itu berpenampilan lebih santai dari biasanya. Kaus berwarna ungu dengan jaket, mantel serta celana hitamnya kontras pada warna kulitnya yang seputih salju.

Setelah lama ia bermain dan merasa sedikit terganggu dengan bisikan penikmat permainan biolanya membuat ia berhenti. Ia mengemasi biolanya dan menjauh dari taman. Tak adakah tempat tenang di duniaku? gumamnya.

Membubarkan diri, para penonton kembali ke tujuan semula berada di taman ini. Sementara Hibari, ia berjalan seperti tak tentu arah. Burung yang tadi ada di pundaknya berpindah ke puncak kepalanya.

"Kyoya-kun!" Mendengar namanya dipanggil dari kejauhan, Hibari menghentikan langkahnya. Ia tak berbalik tapi menunggu orang itu yang menghampirinya.

"Kenapa lagi, Rokudo Mukuro?"

"Kenapa kau berhenti?" tanya Mukuro begitu ia berada tepat di samping Hibari. "Tadi itu menyenangkan sekali."

Hibari menjawab tanpa menoleh, "tapi tidak buatku."

"Kenapa?"

Si Pria Dingin memutar tubuhnya menggunakan tumit sepatu dan menatap tajam manik mata Mukuro, "kaupikir itu nyaman saat kau melakukan sesuatu lalu diperhatikan sebegitunya? Aku tak bisa bebas." dijawabnya dengan nada tegas beserta tatapan setajam elang.

Pemakai kemeja indigo dengan garis-garis vertikal memiringkan kepalanya, "menurutku kau bisa menyombongkan itu. Ah—kalau begitu, kau pasti mencari tempat tenang, bukan?" sepertinya nanti ia akan menawarkan pilihan manis yang mungkin akan ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Si Pria Dingin—yang mungkin bertipe orang berharga diri tinggi, pikir Mukuro.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya sebentar sebelum mengiyakan pertanyaan dari pemilik burung hantu yang bernama mirip dengan majikannya. "Kautahu di mana itu, Herbivora?"

"Kau memanggilku—Herbivora?" Mukuro menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan telunjuk kanan; berusaha meyakinkan bahwa ia tidak akan mendapat julukan baru lagi. Terkadang teman-temannya memanggil dengan sebutan 'nanas', ya, nanas. Nama buah tropis itu menjadi julukan Mukuro berkat tatanan rambut biru miliknya yang berpucuk seperti sering pula Mukuro memberi hukuman kecil karena memanggilnya dengan sebutan begitu, tapi tetap saja julukan itu melekat pada dirinya seperti sebuah label harga pada barang dagangan.

"Tidak usah bertanya—jawab saja pertanyaanku..." Hibari menyiratkan sebuah pernyataan membernarkan dari kalimat dan nada bicaranya. Daripada bertele-tele membahas sebutan remeh semacam itu, lebih baik kita langsung menyantap makanan utama, bukan?

"Ya, walaupun aku keberatandengan itu—akan kukatakan," sahut Mukuro sembari membenarkan surai biru malamnya yang terjuntai menutupi pandangan mata."Kebetulan halaman belakang rumahku cukup luas dan kaubisa memainkan biolamu di sana—"

"..."

"Bagaimana?" tawarnya.

Hibari memasang tampang tak peduli sementara wajah Mukuro dihiasi senyum a la _sales_; menanti jawaban dari pemuda yang lebih kecil. Hibari tentu akan menjawab 'tidak', namun tatapan itu menunjukkan bahwa apapun jawabannya, dia harus tetap ikut ke rumahnya. "Che. Lebih baik aku pulang." Dia melengos pergi. Tapi, baru beberapa langkah, Mukuro menarik sikunya.

"Oh, jadi kaumau?" seru Mukuro; mengabaikan ketidaksetujuan dari lawan bicaranya yang sebenarnya berkata dengan nada dalam. "Kalau begitu ayo cepat ke lahan parkir!" Menarik paksa tubuh Hibari yang mungil tidaklah perkara sulit, tapi pemberontakan mantan ketua komite disiplin Namimori itu begitu keras sampai tiba-tiba keduanya jatuh bersamaan dengan posisi Mukuro menindih Hibari.

"Kau—menjauh!" serunya tatkala ia berontak atas tubuh Mukuro yang berada terlalu dekat.

"Kufufu,"Mukuro malah mengusap-usap tepi pipi Hibati seraya mendekatkan wajahnya;terlalu dekat sampai rasanya di dunia penglihatan Hibari hanya berisi wajah tampan nan menggoda itu, "kalau dilihat dari dekat, kau semakin manis, ya."

"Jangan macam-macam, Herbivora," Hibari memicingkan matanya, sedikit menatap jijik pada seseorang yang dianggapnya sebagai spesies aneh itu. "Kalau kau tidak menjauh, aku bersumpah tak lama lagi namamu terukir di batu nisan."

.

.

.

"Ini semua milikmu?'

"Tentu, Kyoya-kun." jawabnya riang sembari mendudukkan teman barunya ke bangku di bawah salah satu pohon rindang di taman belakang rumah yang memberi ketenangan. "Apa ada yang aneh?"

"Tidak." Hibari mencoba menghirup aroma rumput dan berbagai bunga, "aura yang unik."

Mukuro meletakkan secangkir minuman ke arah Hibari, "begitukah? Kufufu, aura yang bagaimana?"

Hibari mengalihkan topik seraya mengeluarkan biola kesayangannya, "aku akan memainkannya sekarang. Keberatan?"

"Sama sekali tidak, Hibari Kyoya-kun." Mukuro menyesap tehnya sebentar, "dan aku akan menikmatinya."

Hibari menghela napas. Ia membiarkan burung peliharaannya yang tadi sedikit terlupakan terbang ke salah satu ranting pohon di dekatnya. Dia mencicip merdu sebelum tangan Hibari bergerak penuh seni.

Sementara Hibari sibuk dengan biolanya, Mukuro memainkan bunga teratai yang sempat diambil sebelumnya. Menghirup aroma menenangkan dari bunga bernama latin Nymphaea. Matanya menyusuri tiap gestur jemari maupun tubuh pemain musik itu. Membuatnya sedikit ragu bahwa seorang lelaki bertubuh kecil dengan tinggi hanya mendekati 170 senti meter dan seorang pemain biola biasa mampu menghidupi dirinya sendiri dan seekor burung kecil berbulu kuning.

Mukuro saja, seorang pekerja keras dengan jabatan tinggi masih merasa belum mampu menghidupi dirinya sendiri. Memang orang-orang tahu bahwa ia memiliki status dan dapat dilihat bahwa kehidupan perekonomian Mukuro jauh di atas kata mapan. Tapi, sebagai manusia tentulah rasa ketidakpuasan selalu ada. Sayangnya, hingga sekarang ia belum menemukan apa itu.

Ia juga tak tahu kenapa dia begitu tertarik dengan orang berhati dingin macam ini. Uang? Jelas tidak mungkin. Apa biola Hibari itu keramat, antik dan berharga tinggi sebagai barang koleksi? Tubuh? Jiwa? Hati? Sepertinya tidak.

"Oya, Kyoya-kun." sanggah Mukuro.

Merasa terganggu, Hibari menurunkan biolanya, berhenti memainkan; mau tahu apa yang akan dikatakan pemuda 'unik' yang berani menghentikannya padahal ia begitu menikmati.

"Kautahu kenapa mataku seperti ini?"

Hanya itu yang kau tanyakan? "Memangnya ada apa dengan matamu?"

"Coba perhatikan mataku."

"... Katakan saja apa maksudmu; jangan bertele-tele." sahutnya tegas.

"Oya—coba lihat dulu."

"Kaumau menyindirku?" panas, Hibari mulai kesal.

"Oya, menyindir apa maksudmu Kyoya-kun?" tanya Mukuro heran. Apakah memperhatikan matanya itu begitu sulit seperti melihat proses mutilasi di depan mata? "Apa kau—"

"Dan kautahu itu, Herbivora." sela Hibari.

Mukuro mengulurkan tangannya, mencoba menyentuh pipi Hibari yang sedikit memerah karena cuaca. "Lihat aku."

Lelaki beriris raven itu menepis tangan Mukuro, "aku tak bisa melihat itu."

Mukuro mengerjapkan matanya, "Kau serius?" tentu saja dia ingin meyakinkan diri. Hibari selalu bersikap seperti tidak memiliki masalah maupun berlaku layaknya tuna netra.

Hibari mendengus kesal, "aku tak pernah berbohong."

"Oh," Mukuro memberi jeda, "sejak lahir?"

Hibari menggeleng, "kecelakaan. Kornea mataku rusak." dia mengunyah makanan kecil yang telah disediakan. Potongan-potongan film lama kembali diputar dalam pikirannya. Semuanya gelap; bercahaya kemerahan, bau amis menyeruak dan basah—

"—Jangan diingat lagi," tangan Mukuro jatuh pelan di pundak Hibari, menyadarkan dari lamunan. "Mainkan saja Biola Merah untukku." ujar lelaki pengagum itu.

.

.

"_Kyo-chan!"_

_Anak kecil berambut hitam itu berlari menghampiri ibunya. "Ada apa, Ibu?"_

"_Kautahu ini apa, bukan?" wanita berparas bak bidadari itu menyodorkan sebuah biola._

_Hibari kecil mengangguk, "tentu! Itu yang selalu Ibu mainkan saat kita semua berkumpul, bukan?"_

"_Benar, ini namanya biola," dia tertawa kecil sambil mengusap kepala Hibari. "Kyo-chan harus belajar ini, ya?"_

_Hibari mendengu., "tidak mau. Itu 'kan dimainkan oleh perempuan."_

_Wanita berumur hampir kepala tiga itu menggeleng, masih dengan senyum di wajahnya, "tidak, Kyo-chan. Fon juga bisa memainkannya."_

"_Fon-nii-san bisa?"_

"_Uh-hum."_

"_Kalau begitu aku tidak akan kalah!" Hibari kecil meraih biola itu dari tangan ibunya. "Nah, jadi bagaimana caranya?"_

"_Tekan ujung dawai yang mana pun kausuka. Lalu gesek dawainya, seperti yang biasa kaulihat."_

_Biola yang masih agak besar untuk ukurannya itu didirikan di atas rerumputan hijau. Sementara dia bingung memilih dawai, wanita yang melahirkannya itu mengamati pertumbuhan Hibari yang amat pesat._

"_Ah! Aku tahu!" dia menggeseknya sekali._

"_Lalu mungkin yang ini..." digeseknya lagi._

"_Terserah mau yang mana, 'kan?" dia memilih secara acak dan menggeseknya. "Begitu, bukan?"_

"_Kalau saja tadi kautahu, Kyo-chan. Itu tiga nada awal lagu ayah dan ibu."_

"_Eh? Maksudnya kalian berdua menciptakannya?" tanya Hibari antusias._

"_Bukan, Kyo-chan. Nanti kalau sudah besar, Kyo-chan pasti akan paham."_

"_Kapan tepatnya?"_

"_Umm..." wanita berambut hitam panjang terurai itu mengetuk-ngetuk bibirnya dengan ujung jari telunjuknya, "mungkin nanti kalau Kyo-chan sudah menikah dengan perempuan yang jaaauh lebih cantik dari ibu, ya?"_

"_Tapi, Ibu itu perempuan tercantik! Di mana aku bisa menemukan yang lebih cantik lagi?"_

"_Ahahahah. Kau ini seperti ayah saja, pandai memuji." Tapi, ayahmu tidak bisa mengatakannya secara langsung sepertimu, Kyo-chan. "Ayo kita pulang!"_

_Hibari berpegangan erat pada pundak ibunya agar tidak jatuh dari gendongan, "ah, harus perempuan ya?"_

"_Tentu~" dia membenarkan rambutnya agar hembusan angin sore tidak membuatnya menggelitik hidung Hibari, "kalau sama-sama laki-laki, nanti ibu marah dan Fon tidak mau lagi membuatkan bakpao untuk Kyo-chan."_

"_Ah! Kalau begitu kalau sudah besar aku mau menikah dengan perempuan yang cantik dan baik seperti Ibu, supaya semuanya senang!"_

.

.

"Hibari Kyoya-kun," Hibari menoleh, mendapati langkah kaki yang perlahan mendekat padanya.

"Ada apa, Rokudo?"

Mukuro menarik tangan Hibari ke depan dada, meletakkan sebuah amplop di sana, "mau jalan-jalan?"

Hibari, yang sudah akrab dengan Mukuro tahu kalau teman dekatnya ini mendapat bonus lagi. Menarik tengah bibirnya ke atas, ia menggeleng.

"Tidak mau?" apa ada hal yang mengganggu pikiran Hibari? Apa dia dalam masalah? Apa tangannya terluka jadi tidak bisa memainkan biola teman hidupnya itu? Mukuro memiringkan kepalanya, meski ia tahu bahwa Hibari mungkin tak dapat menangkap penuh air mukanya saat ini. "Bagaimana kalau makan malam?"

Hibari makin menggeleng, "nanti kau mengaturnya seperti makan malam kekasih."

"Kufufu, baiklah. Nanti kupikirkan lagi." Mukuro menggiringnya ke pintu mobil dan membukakannya untuk Hibari. Sementara ia akan mengemudi menuju kediaman mereka.

Sayang rasanya kalau Hibari hanya pemusik kecil dan harus hidup sendirian. Jadi, Mukuro memaksanya untuk tinggal bersama. Selain itu, Mukuro kesepian kalau hanya tinggal sendiri di rumah yang begitu besar. Jadi, dia harap Hibari bisa sedikit meramaikan. Yah, tidak meramaikan juga sih, karena Hibari ini pendiam sekali.

Mukuro menyalakan mobilnya dan melaju pelan di jalanan tengah kota. Meskipun Mukuro jadi seperti pemilik apartemen karena Hibari tidak mau tinggal kecuali dia membayar, tapi dia senang. Kadang-kadang mengganggu orang seperti Hibari asyik juga. Seperti memberinya makanan super pedas kemudian menyodorkan anggur dingin. Tapi dia sedikit jera mengerjainya demikian. Hibari dalam keadaan mabuk malah semakin berbahaya.

Kelihatannya, Hibari juga tidak terlalu keberatan tinggal bersama. Bagaimana pun, dia tidak bisa melihat. Dibantu tidak selalu berarti meremehkan. Lagipula, bantuan tidak selalu dibutuhkannya. Terbiasa mandiri sejak bertahun-tahun melatih perasaannya untuk mampu 'melihat' keadaan sekeliling.

Setelah sampai, mereka berdua keluar bersamaan. Setelah mandi sore, kembali menikmati makan malam di tempat favorit Hibari, taman belakang. Sejak pertama ia seperti terikat pesona ketenangan di taman hijau itu. Dia suka suara air yang jatuh dan kecipak ikan yang bermain-main dengan dunianya.

Di sela santap malam mewah mereka, Mukuro angkat bicara. "Pikiranku sudah tetap tentang bonus itu."

Hibari menyuap sepotong steik. Menaikkan sebelah alisnya sembari mengunyah.

Mukuro menghabiskan gelas pertama minumannya, kemudian mengisinya lagi sebelum melanjutnya bicaranya. "Kau operasi mata, ya?"

Kini giliran Hibari yang meminum jus apelnya, "tidak mau. Itu uangmu dan harus untukmu."

Seulas senyuman terukir di wajah tampannya, "kufufu, tentu ini juga untukku, Kyoya-kun."

"Jelaskan, Herbivora."

"Oya, jadi kalau ada yang mendonorkan matanya untukmu, kau bisa melihat lagi. Ke mana kita pergi, aku jadi tidak perlu susah menceritakannya padamu." Mukuro membelai pelan wajah Hibari, "selain itu,kau jadi bisa melihat wajah tampanku ini 'kan?"

"GENIT," olok Hibari. Tapi, benar juga. Hibari benci saat Mukuro mendeskripsikan tempat yang mereka kunjungi. Bukan karena ketidak-objektifannya, tapi kesannya menyusahkan sekali. Ya, terkadang kebutaan memang memberi keuntungan. Di sisi lain, juga menyusahkan.

"Kufufu, tapi kausetuju, 'kan?"

Hibari menundukkan kepalanya sebentar, kelihatannya tengah menimbang-nimbang. "Terserah kau saja. Jika sedikit saja menyusahkan atau merugikanku, aku pergi."

"Kufufufufu, tidak akan." Mukuro kembali melanjutkan santap malamnya. Rasanya menyenangkan ketika usulmu disetujui rekan. "Oya, tidak bermain biola, Kyoya-kun?"

"Kaumau?" tawarnya. "Lagipula tanganku merasa sedikit gatal kalau tidak ada Lotus."

Sebelah alis Mukuro terangkat, "Lotus?"

Hibari menjawab dengan potongan kecil daging dalam mulutnya, "biolaku. Kunamai ia begitu."

Wangi bunga teratai mengikut semilir angin, memberi kenyamanan dalam tidur nyenyak. "Kufufu, pasti untuk mengingatku ya?" Mukuro suka sekali bunga teratai. Aromanya samar. Seperti ilusi yang hanya dapat ditangkap oleh mata terlatih. Meski demikian, teratai menjadi tanaman kesukaan Mukuro. Entah bunganya sedang mekar atau pun tidak.

"Percaya diri sekali." dia membuka tas biola yang sedari tadi sudah ada tepat di samping kakinya. "Kunamai dia demikian karena dulu ibuku suka susunan teratai di kolam di halaman rumah. Bisa dibilang untuk mengenang beliau." Bohong. Padahal, dia menamai dengan nama lain teratai karena dia menganggap dirinya tenang seperti teratai. Kemudian Mukuro suka bunga teratai. Jadi, bisa disimpulkan bahwa Hibari menyadari bahwa Mukuro menyukainya. Selain itu, agar ia bisa merasakan Mukuro tiap kali ia menggesek dawai biolanya.

"Selesaikan makanmu sementara aku bermain dengan Lotus."

.

.

.

"Kenapa tidak kau katakan sebelumnya, Bodoh!"

Mukuro, dengan senyum menghiasi wajah tampannya mengusap pelan pipi kirinya yang kemerahan. Tamparan yang begitu kuat, rasanya seperti menggeser rahang dengan palu godam. Keras sekali.

Dengan pasti, Hibari menarik kerah kemeja indigo yang Mukuro kenakan, "jelaskan, Herbivora!" bentaknya.

"Kufufu," Mukuro menyentuh tepi bibirnya, memastikan apa ada darah yang keluar. "Sudah kubilang ini untukku. Bukan untukmu, Hibari Kyoya-kun." tangannya naik, membelai lembut kulit di sekitar mata Hibari, "bagaimana rasanya bisa melihat lagi?"

Hibari mendorongnya, menghempaskan tubuh Mukuro ke ranjang empuk di kamar Sang Pemilik Rumah. Matanya menyiratkan amarah membara, rahang mengeras sementara tubuhnya gemetar menahan amarah yang dipendamnya dengan tangan yang terkepal hingga memutih.

Untaian rambut hitamnya menutupi wajahnya yang merona merah. Kesal. Rasanya darah langsung naik ke ubun-ubun dalam hitungan detik.

BUG!

"Kh!"

Mukuro tersedak saat kepalan tangan itu meninju dadanya, bersamaan dengan Hibari yang menjatuhkan dirinya di atas tubuh berlapis piyama. Gertakan gigi-giginya terdengar di telinga Mukuro. Melambangkan kebencian, amarah. Dan kekecewaan mendalam.

.

.

(Satu tahun yang lalu)

"_Mukuro."_

"_Hm? Ada apa Kyoya-kun?"_

_Hibari membenarkan posisi tubuhnya, "aku ingin bertemu dengan 'orang itu'."_

"_Kufufufu, sayangnya tidak bisa, Kyoya-kun." Mukuro memakan jatah sarapan dari rumah sakit._

"_Harus bisa." tegasnya. Dia menggenggam pergelangan tangan Mukuro. Menatap dengan tajam lelaki yang sudah cukup lama berada di sisinya itu._

"_Kufufu, tidak bisa. Dia tidak mau kautahu. Lagipula, kalau bertemu dengannya kaumau apa, Kyoya-kun?"_

"—_Berterima kasih.."_

"_Hm? Kaubilang apa? Aku tak menangkapnya."_

"_Lupakan." arah pandangnya tertuju pada Mukuro yang masih melahap sarapannya, "bisa kaukembali ke tempatmu? Aku terganggu."_

"_Oya? Tapi, kita kan sekamar~"dia memeluk manja lelaki yang sedikit lebih tua walaupun Hibari memasang tampang jijik._

_Lelah pada usaha sebelum-sebelumnya untuk mendorong pria genit ini, Hibari memilih untuk menarik surai biru itu menjauh. Sesaat pandangan mereka bertemu setelah Mukuro mengaduh kecil, "rumah sakit macam apa ini, menempatkan ruangan pasien secara sembarangan. Kau hanya radang amandel setelah makan sembarangan bukan?"_

_Mukuro mengangguk riang, "uang berkuasa, Kyoya-kun." matanya kini mengarah pada anak-anak yang bermain riang di halaman rumah sakit. Sedikit membayangkan kalau dua anak yang duduk di bangku adalah ia dan Hibari, memainkan brung kecil—Hibird._

"_Herbivora licik..."_

"_Hibari! Hibari!" Hibird masuk melalui jendela yang lain. Kemudian hinggap tepat di ujung telunjuk Hibari yang telah terulur._

_Hibari tersenyum samar. Jarinya yang lain membelai lembut tubuh hewan peliharaan kesayangannya, "sudah lama aku ingin melihat rupamu."_

"—_Mau melihat Mukurou juga?" sela Mukuro._

_Mendengus, disentakkannya jari dan Hibird berpindah ke puncak kepala Hibari. "Huh, tidak dan terima kasih. Melihat wajahmu sudah cukup memuakkan."_

_._

_Enam bulan setelah operasinya, Hibari kembali memanjakan penggemarnya di menempati tempat langganannya—meski sempat mengusili tamu lain sampai dia pergi karena Mukuro sudah berbulan-bulan tidak datang lagi dan reservasi-tidak-resmi-nya sudah dilupakan._

_Tapi, Hibari tidak duduk lama di bangku itu. Ia kembali ke dalam, berkemas, kemudian berganti pakaian di mobil dan kembali sebagai tamu. Duduk tepat di samping Mukuro. Kini gilirannya untuk menjadi tamu dan menikmati makan malam dengan konser musik secara langsung. Bukan dia yang memanjakan tamu._

_Matanya masih sulit membiasakan dengan cahaya redup seperti malam itu. Jadi, dia tidak menghabiskan makan malamnya karena kelelahan pada mata dan tertidur di mobil._

_._

_Kemarin dia kembali tertidur di mobil karena kelelahan fisiknya. Penglihatan barunya membuat ia merasa sedikit lebih cepat lelah. Seperti biasa, Mukuro menggendongnya dan membaringkannya di kamarnya. Setelah memakaikan piyama dan menyelimuti, lelaki berambut panjang itu membelai pelan wajah Hibari. Mengusap pelan kelopak mata kanannya yang dapat melihat dunia. Sementara tangannya yang lain membelai miliknya._

"_Sekarang, kau takkan bisa lepas dariku."_

"_Aku adalah bagian tubuhmu, Hibari Kyoya-kun."_

.

Mukuro mengusap-usap rambut Hibari, "sekarang kaumau apa, Kyoya-kun? Mengembalikan? Membunuhku? Menghinaku seperti yang biasa kau lakukan?"

"—Benar." suaranya dalam dan ekspresi wajahnya tertutup juntaian rambut halus yang biasa membingkai wajah datarnya, "aku ingin mengembalikannya, menghinamu lalu membunuhmu." tangannya menggerayang ke wajah, lalu ke bagian leher. Mencengkramnya erat. Menekan jakunnya dengan keras, membuat Mukuro mengerang kecil.

Di sela-sela rasa sakitnya, Mukuro bertanya,"ke—napa?"

"—Karena aku begitu membencimu." ekspresinya tidak datar seperti biasa. Seringai jahat terbentuk di wajahnya. Membuat wajah itu tak lagi tampan seperti biasanya. Malah seperti psikopat gila yang hendak membunuh dirinya sendiri. "Dari awal, aku membencimu. Kenapa kau menemuiku di pintu belakang. Kenapa aku dikuntit olehmu. Kenapa aku harus tinggal denganmu. Kenapa—kenapa aku harus mengenalmu!"

Ketika Mukuro mulai memejamkan mata untuk meredam rasa sakit, cengkraman tangan kanan Hibari perlahan mengendur. Tatapan matanya kosong. Air mukanya kembali seperti biasa.

Dalam hati ia membatin, apa dia salah karena membentaknya dengan nada membenci seperti itu? Apa nanti Mukuro akan menyesal telah memberinya sdikit penglihatan? Apa nanti Hibari akan kembali hidup sendirian? Apa detik berikutnya dia akan kesepian? Apa nanti dia akan—kehilangan Mukuro?

Kembali ia merutuk dan merutuk. Menyalahkan lisannya mati-matian. Harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk meminta maaf. Ia lebih memilih merengkuh wajah tampan itu dengan kedua tangannya, lalu membawa individu lainnya ke dalam sebuah ciuman hangat dengan bibirnya yang lembut. Menjadikan ini sebagai bentuk lain dari permintaan maafnya.

Setelah sepersekian detik Hibari mencipta jarak, kali ini kedua tangan Mukuro menarik tubuhnya, merengkuh erat. Mengisyaratkan bahwa sama sekali dia tak bermaksud untuk membohongi, apalagi menjatuhkan harga diri Hibari dengan menganggap dia sebagai alatnya untuk tetap hidup. Dia hanya ingin berbagi hidup bersama teman hidupnya, seseorang yang telah dianggapnya sebagai kekasih.

Dia hanya ingin terus bersama Hibari.

Mukuro membelai lembut rambut hitam Hibari. Mencoba menenangkan hatinya. Tubuh Hibari memang perlahan melemah, sama-sama mencoba membuat satu sama lain tenang. Pelukan berbalas imbang. Turut menenangkan hati Mukuro. Namun, di dalam hatinya menolak. Ia memilih untuk kembali ke kamarnya tanpa sepatah kata pun sementara Mukuro mandi dan berganti pakaian—karena masih khawatir kalau-kalau Hibari pergi saat itu juga.

Tentu saja, tak lama setelah mandi kilat Mukuro, ia mendengar langkah kaki menuruni tangga. Dan dari irama yang terkesan terburu-buru itu ia tahu bahwa tak lama Hibari akan lepas dari jangkauannya. Ia pun beregas mengenakan pakaian apa pun yang dapat ia raih dan berlari ke luar, mengejar Hibari.

Namun, tak jauh dari kediamannya, ia sudah kehilangan jejak Hibari. Padahal, dia yakin betul kalau Hibari baru saja berbelok ke blok yang sama. Burung emas itu telah lepas dari sangkarnya dan kembali mengarungi langit luas. Dan mungkin burung itu takkan pernah mau ditangkap oleh siapa pun dan apa pun. Tak mau terjatuh ke lubang yang sama dua kali.

.

.

Malam itu, di tengah salju yang terus turun Mukuro melangkahkan kakinya tak tentu arah. Mencari kehangatan yang telah lama hilang di suhu 41°F. Sepatu _boots_-nya sedikit bersalju. Begitu pula dengan mantel dan penutup kepala yang diberikan Hibari dua tahun lalu.

Matanya terarah pada tempat-tempat yang mungkin dikunjungi Hibari. Juga lorong-lorong sunyi yang hanya diisi tong sampah dan hewan jalanan.

Tak ada lagi suara gesekan dawai yang penuh seni. Tak ada lagi kata-kata sarkastik dan herbivora. Tak ada lagi alasan baginya untuk ke halaman belakang rumahnya. Tak ada lagi alasannya untuk hidup.

Mukuro menengadah, menatap butiran-butiran salju yang berjatuhan. Lagi-lagi pikirannya melayang pada Hibari. Kali ini tentang penampilannya yang sehitam malam namun dengan kulit seputih salju. Seperti warna langit malam ini. Suhu dingin seperti ketidakpeduliannya pada Mukuro saat pertama kali kenal satu sama lain.

Salju itu muncul dari atas. Jatuh. Mempertontonkan anggunnya ia ketika jatuh dari langit. Ketika digenggam, ia lenyap.

Sama seperti Hibari. Dia muncul begitu saja. Menebarkan pesona keanggunannya. Membuat tiap orang yang melihatnya tertarik. Ketika Mukuro merasakan Hibari berada dalam rengkuhannya, dia hilang.

Jejak langkah Mukuro berhenti saat telinganya menangkap sesuatu. Biola Merah mengalun pelan di sela desau angin. Memutar badan, dan pandangan mata kirinya mendapati seseorang duduk, memejamkan mata sambil memainkan biola di bangku taman. Seperti bintang konser dengan disinari cahaya lampu jalanan.

"Kyoya?"

Tangan lelaki itu berhenti merangkai nada. Matanya terbuka, menatap heran lelaki yang memanggilnya. Apa ada orang kurang kerjaan lain yang keluar di cuaca dingin begini?

Mukuro mengerjapkan matanya, mencoba memastikan bahwa dia tidak melihat ilusi. "Itu kau, Kyoya?"

Tapi, dia tetap diam. Tak kunjung menjawab meski Mukuro telah berada tepat di ujung sepatunya. Memandang dengan tatapan kosong. Tak ada kabut tipis jika ia menghembuskan napas. Tak ada jejak kaki di sana.

Manik dwiwarna bertemu kelabu pekat. Dengan perasaan hangat, Mukuro turut duduk di sana, berdempetan, "mainkan lagi." jemari dua tangannya ditautkan, "untukku."

Biola kembali disandarkan pada pundak. Jemari lentik itu kembali memanjakan telinga Mukuro. Kembali memainkan lagu yang sama.

Sementara tangan Mukuro mencoba merangkul pinggang pemuda yang lebih kecil, matanya terpejam tenang. Membiarkan tubuhnya bersandar nyaman.

Dalam kehangatan, Rokudo Mukuro terlelap. Dalam kehangatan, ia merasakan keutuhan. Dalam kehangatan yang diselimuti salju, ia mendapatkan kembali bagian hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

Potongan film lama kembali diputar bersama dimainkannya lagu lama. Hibari Kyoya, setelah beberapa bulan menghilang kembali muncul di tempatnya. Kembali menjalani hidupnya seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Tapi, ada yang berbeda.

Sekarang entah mengapa Hibari memainkan biolanya dengan sebelah mata terbuka. Sebelum ini dia tak pernah berada di sini, memainkan alat musik dan mempertunjukkan manik mata kelabu indahnya.

Sang Pemain Biola beranjak dari kursinya dan pergi begitu saja tanpa menunduk sedikit pun begitu biola yang ia mainkan telah membabat habis tiap not dari satu lagu terakhir. Namun, tepukan penuh puji selalu riuh mengiringi tiap langkah kepergiannya dari panggung kecil itu. Seiring dengan itu, Rokudo Mukuro menenggak habis isi gelas anggurnya bersama senyuman.

Tak ada lagi.

Tak ada lagi yang duduk di kursi itu.

Tidak ada lagi untaian biru yang menghiasi tempat itu di tiap malamnya. Tiada lagi lelaki yang menunggunya di pintu belakang. Tiada lagi pria yang mendekapnya penuh afeksi dalam kesendirian.

Tak ada yang tahu. Tanpa suara. Manik heterokromia yang dikenal baik olehnya takkan mampu tersapa lagi. Lenyap bersama sosok Rokudo Mukuro telah lenyap bersama salju di malam musim dingin.

.

_Kautahu, Rokudo?_

_Pertama kali aku mampu menatap manik merahmu, aku terpesona. Dalam kamar lain batinku, berlawanan._

_Aku benci. Aku benci padamu yang mampu merengkuh keegoisanku. Aku benci dengan tawa abnormalmu di tiap hariku. Aku benci padamu yang telah berbagi penglihatan. Dan aku benci perasaan yang membuatku kesal setengah mati jika kaumuncul di hadapanku._

_Karena itu, bila kaumasuk neraka karena telah membuatku dendam padamu, aku akan tetap mengejarmu. Sampai ke dasar neraka sekalipun._

_Tapi._

_Terima kasih._

Sosokmu tak pernah mati.

Selama jiwamu tak pernah musnah.

Selamanya, kau akan terus menatap kekasihmu.

Selama ia membuka mata.

.

.

.Egh, ya saya sadar di sini ada beberapa hal yang kurang jelas kalau dibaca sepintas. Tapi, rasanya agak berat buat ngubah karena sudah tigaperempat hati fix dengan yg ini ;;;

Terima kasih untuk semua yang telah terlibat secara langsung mau pun tidak dalam proses pembuatan. Dan terima kasih untuk para pembaca.

Karena sudah nggak tau mau bilang apa—bersediakah anda memberikan sesuatu yang bernama 'review'?


End file.
